Des cris dans la guilde
by Astharothe
Summary: Des cris de douleurs se font entendre dans les bâtiments de Fairy Tail. Tous attendent leur fin avec peur et espoir. Mais que se passera t-il lorsque ceux-ci s'arrêteront? (Gajeel / Levy)


Il entendait Levy hurler, toute la guilde l'entendait, peut être même la ville entière, d'ailleurs plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre à part ses cris, tout le monde attendait impuissant. Jett et Droy se tendait à chaque nouveau hurlement, Gajeel lui, fixait la porte de l'infirmerie. Wendy et Polushka lui en avait interdit l'entrée, mais il ne supportait pas d'entendre sa crevette sans pouvoir être à ses cotés. Au bar, Mirajane essayait tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère mais c'était peine perdue, toute la guilde tremblait de peur aux bruits de souffrance de leur amie provenant de la pièce de soin.

-Ça fait des heures que ça dure, lança Luxus entre l'énervement et la peur.

-Calme toi mon amour, ça va sûrement bientôt se finir, lui dit la jeune mage blanche en lui prenant la main.

-Tu n'es pas plus rassurée que moi pourtant, continua t-il, sentant la main de sa compagne trembler.

Il savait que derrière son sourire se cachait une angoisse intense, tout deux connaissaient Levy depuis leur enfance et ne supportaient pas l'entendre ainsi.

Soudain Wendy sortit de la salle épuisée, Gajeel se releva d'un coup mais la jeune fille prit la parole la première.

-Ce n'est pas fini, on avance mais c'est dur.

-Comment va t-elle ? Lança Lucy qui venait d'arriver en trombe.

-Elle tient le coup.

Gajeel se laissa retomber le long du mur.

-Combien ? Demanda t-il

-Pardon ? Répliqua la petite infirmière n'ayant pas compris.

-Combien de temps ? Dit-il sèchement.

-Peut être plusieurs heures, finit-elle.

Il n'en pouvait plus c'était trop. Il se mit à trembler, animé de léger sanglots. Lucy s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras doucement.

-Ça va aller Gajeel, elle est forte, lui lança la meilleure amie de la jeune mage bleue, crois en elle.

-Merci…

-Tout le monde est en bas, n'hésite pas à descendre, tu n'as pas à rester seul à endurer ça.

Il hocha la tête et la remercia du regard. Elle s'éloigna avec Wendy qui avait besoin d'un peu de repos.

-Comment cela se présente t-il ? Demanda le maître à la jeune dragon slayer.

Toute la guilde s'était regroupée attendant sa réponse.

-C'est...ça risque d'être long...elle tient le coup mais elle commence à fatiguer, à vrai dire cela m'inquiète, mais Polushka semble sereine donc je pense que ça ira.

-Bien merci, va te reposer tu l'a bien mérité, a t-elle besoin de quelqu'un pour te remplacer ? Continua Makarov.

La jeune mage répondit par la négative avant de partir avec Charuru. Chaque mage retourna à ses occupations, enfin pour ceux qui en avaient vraiment. Makarov observa depuis le comptoir ses enfants étrangement calmes. Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Erza et Happy discutaient, pour une fois les deux éternels rivaux ne se lançaient dans aucune bagarre. Elfman et Lisanna étaient assis avec Bixcrow, Fried et Evergreen, ils jouaient aux cartes, les autres dormaient d'un œil, buvaient ou lisaient. Il vit Jett et Droy dans un coin, ils étaient assis à leur table habituelle, Droy mangeait de grande quantité de nourriture, c'était son occupation habituelle quand il était stressé, Jett quand à lui fixait ses mains sur la table. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ces deux là s'inquiétaient énormément pour leur partenaire. Le maître vit à coté de lui, son petit fils passer derrière le comptoir pour aller enlacer tendrement sa femme. L'aînée de la fratrie Strauss affichait un ventre rond, elle sourit lorsque son amant posa ses mains sur celui-ci. Il était fier que son petit Luxus ait réussi à se trouver une femme aussi belle et calme. Il vit alors l'exceed noir posé à l'autre bout du comptoir, il fixait son verre de jus de kiwis sans y toucher, ce qui était loin d'être dans son habitude.

-Et bien Lily, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il sursauta en entendant la voix du maître, il était définitivement ailleurs.

-Non, tout va bien, finit-il par répondre.

-En es tu sûr ? Tu n'as pas touché à ton verre de toute la matinée.

Il regarda le maître.

-Je ne suis pas tranquille.

-Que se passe t-il ?

Un hurlement déchira soudain le calme ambiant, surprenant tout le monde. L'exceed tourna rapidement son visage vers l'étage supérieur espérant voir son ami apparaître, mais rien, toujours rien.

-Tu t'inquiète pour eux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, admit-il, Gajeel n'as pas dormi ni mangé depuis déjà deux jour, il attend jour et nuit devant la porte, depuis qu'elle a été amenée ici en urgence, j'ai bien tenté de le faire descendre, ne serait ce qu'une ou deux heure, pour qu'il reprenne des forces, mais rien n'y fait il fixe désespérément la porte.

-Il doit se sentir coupable dans un sens, lui répondis le maître.

-N'êtes vous pas inquiet ? Demanda l'exceed doucement

-Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être en entendant pareils cris de la part d'un de mes enfant, n'importe quel parent le serait ne penses tu pas ?

-Oui vous avez raison, excusez moi.

Lucy qui avait entendu leur discussion s'approcha.

-Vous savez elle n'en a pas l'air mais elle est solide notre petite Levy, je suis sûre que...que…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase sans fondre en larme, preuve qu'elle aussi était très angoissée pour son amie.

-Lucy…

L'exceed se leva se transforma dans sa forme de combat et prit la constellationniste dans ses bras.

-Tu as raison, tout va bien se passer, croyons en elle.

Toute la guilde acquiesça alors. Ils devaient croire en leur amie, tous.

Plusieurs heures passèrent. La nuit en était à plus de sa moitié lorsqu'un cri plus intense et plus long se fit entendre, réveillant tout les mages. Ils ne purent retenir leur souffle, Lucy, Makarov, Lily, Jett et Droy montèrent les escalier et tombèrent sur un Gajeel frappant à la porte suppliant qu'on le laisse entrer. Puis ils entendirent un autre cri, plus aigu cette fois et un deuxième, la porte se déverrouilla laissant sortir la jeune dragon slayer mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit le mage d'acier s'engouffra dans la chambre suivit de peu par ses amis. C'est là qu'il la vit, la sueur perlait à son front, où des mèches de cheveux étaient collées, il la vit sourire.

-Gajeel, dit-elle en pleurant lorsqu'elle le vit.

-Levy, répondit-il en fondait sur elle pour l'enlacer.

Il vit alors les deux petites choses qu'elle avait dans les bras, il la regarda les larmes aux yeux.

-Ce sont deux beaux bébés que vous avez là lui lança Polushka, un garçon et une fille.

Le mage embrassa sa compagne aux cheveux bleus avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, derrière elle, la collant contre lui. Il prit l'un des deux enfants qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

-Je te présente ta fille, lui dit Levy tendrement en désignant l'enfant qu'il tenait, et ton fils, en regardant celui lové au creux de ses bras.

Il était l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Sa fille avait les cheveux bleus de sa mère et ses pupilles rouge à lui, son fils ses cheveux ébènes et les iris noisette de la femme qu'il aimait tant, il remarqua aussi que tout deux avait une oreille ou trônait un piercing. Il regarda la femme logée dans ses bras.

-Tu es merveilleuse ma chérie, tu sera la meilleure des mères.

Elle sourit tendrement, elle se sentait tellement bien là, dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie contemplant le fruit de leur amour. Elle remarqua alors leurs amis sur le pas de la porte, Lucy pleurait, le maître retenait ses larmes tant bien que mal et Jett et Droy la regardaient tendrement, elle connaissait ce regard, ils le lui avait déjà lancé il y a longtemps, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé le revoir depuis qu'elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle sortait avec Gajeel. Lily quand à lui était posé juste devant elle regardant le petit garçon qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, il avait les larmes aux bord des yeux.

-Ils sont superbes, dit-il doucement.

-Tu devra prendre soin d'eux toi aussi, tu es leur grand frère après tout, répliqua Gajeel en le faisant monter sur son bras pour qu'il puisse voir la jeune fille.

Il le regarda avec un air étonné.

-Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Lança le mage d'acier surpris.

-Je...je pensais que vous voudriez rester en famille, dit l'exceed en rougissant.

-Mais tu es de notre famille Lily, dit tendrement Levy, il en a toujours été ainsi, nous n'avons jamais pensé à te demander de partir, au contraire ces enfants auront besoin de toi, comme l'a dit Gajeel tu est leur grand frère dorénavant, que ça te plaise ou non, finit-elle doucement.

Le chat se mit à pleurer en enlaçant ses deux amis, jamais il n'aurait pensé être si heureux un jour.

-Vous avez réfléchis à des noms ? Demanda soudainement Lucy qui s'était approchée de son amie, lui demandant du regard si elle pouvait tenir son enfant.

Levy lui tendit le petit garçon. Toute la guilde était à présent dans la petite pièce regardant la jeune famille qui venait de faire son apparition dans la guilde.

Levy regarda Gajeel, ils avaient en effet réfléchis a des noms.

-Et bien...commença t-elle, nous pensions à…. Naomi et Akira.

-Naomi Redfox, Akira Redfox, en tant que troisième, cinquième et septième maître de Fairy Tail, je vous déclare membre de notre grande famille, que votre vie soit remplie de joie, que jamais vous ne connaissiez la solitude et que votre cœur ne soit jamais emplis de ténèbres, quand vous serez grands si vous le souhaitez la guilde sera ravie d'accueillir deux nouveaux membres. Naomi, Akira bienvenu à Fairy Tail.

Il leva alors la main droite pointant un doigt vers le ciel, ou plutôt le plafond, tous les mages présent reprirent ce geste avec lui. Gajeel et Levy avaient les larmes aux yeux, ils savaient ce que ce geste signifiait, '' _ **Même si je ne te vois pas, que tu es loin de moi,**_ _ **j**_ _ **e serai toujours à tes côtés**_ '' Ce geste, plus que l'emblème de la guilde était la signification parfaite de ce qu'elle était réellement au fond, cette famille ou chacun avait sa place. La fête dura plusieurs jours dans tout Magnolia. Quelques mois plus tard ce fut au tour de Mirajane de donner naissance à son enfant, un petit garçon aux cheveux blond entremêlé de mèches blanche et aux yeux vert. Makarov pleura toute les larmes de son corps en serrant contre lui son arrière-petit fils qui lui souriait, là encore la guilde fit la fête pendant des jours entiers.

-Dix ans plus tard-

Un mage regardait le tableau des requêtes, en recherchant une qui ne soit pas trop compliquée, à ses cotés une mage aux cheveux bleus le surveillant, ils faisaient la même taille.

-Oy crevette vous avez trouvé ? Lança une voix grave derrière eux.

-Gajeel, répliqua t-elle énervée, je t'avais demandé d'arrêté de m'appeler comme ça il me semble.

-Gihi.

-Es'cuse le maman, tu sais comme il est, dit la jeune fille perchée sur les épaules du mage d'acier, elle n'était pas très grande, mais de ses grands yeux rouges elle fixait la mage en face d'elle.

\- Ça y est ! S'exclama le jeune mage à côté de Levy

Il se retourna vers la mage des mots en lui tendant le papier, ses cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade dans son dos et malgré son bandana, ils lui cachaient une partie du visage.

-Il faut aider un village à reconstruire des maisons ayant brûlé après un incendie.

-Cela ne me semble pas trop mal pour une première mission, qu'en penses tu Gajeel ? Dit-elle en lui passant la feuille.

-Oui ça me parait correct.

-Mira, Mira, interpella la jeune fille toujours perchée, on peut faire cette mission ?

-Oui bien sûr, lança t-elle dans un sourire, elle prit la feuille que lui tendait la petite fille.

-On va faire notre première mission, continua t-elle.

-C'est génial ça, qui dois-je inscrire sur le formulaire ? Demanda la mage du take over

-Famille Redfox ! Lui répondit Levy un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle regarda Gajeel, il abordait la même tête. Ils étaient plus que fiers de ce qu'il s'apprêtaient à faire. Elle sentit Akira lui prendre la main. Oui ça ils étaient fiers, leurs enfants avaient rejoins la guilde en tant que membres à part entière deux semaines auparavant en même temps que le fils de Luxus et Mirajane, cela avait donné lieu à une grande cérémonie.

-Bien tout est bon, faites attention à vous, lança la mage blanche avec un grand sourire.

-Grand frère, tu viens ? Lança Akira.

-Je suis là, répondit Lily en se posant sur son épaule.

-Hey vous allez où Naomi ? demanda un petit mage blond assis sur le comptoir à côté de son arrière grand-père.

-On va faire notre première mission Ezaer.

-Oh la chance ! Lança le petit mage les yeux pleins d'étoiles, maman je peux…

-Quand ton père sera rentré promis, tu sais a quel point il tient a t'accompagner faire ta première mission lui aussi.

Le jeune mage sourit et tous dire au revoir aux silhouettes qui passaient la porte de la guilde.

On pouvait voir un grand mage aux cheveux noir portant sur ses épaules un petite fille de dix ans dont les long cheveux bleus étaient attachés en couettes, à ses côtés marchait une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, portant un bandana, elle tenait la main d'un garçon de dix ans qui, aussi grand qu'elle, marchait à ses cotés, ses cheveux en batailles cachait son visage ou trônaient des lunettes et quelques piercings, il avait un exceed noir sur l'épaule. Tous les cinq se dirigeaient vers le lieu de leur mission, en famille dans la joie.


End file.
